Jigo
by Enink
Summary: L and Light play a game of go while having a battle of wits. Spoilers for chapter 108.


**A/N: This takes place after the end of the series, and is inspired primarily by a conversation regarding the overall message of Death Note, which I had with a friend a week ago. It doesn't really take place anywhere, however, as both of them are dead at this moment, and as established in the manga, there is no heaven or hell wherein they could play this game/ having tea. On that note, just because there is go in this story, it does not mean that this is a Hikaru no Go crossover fic. I was originally going to use chess because more people recognize it, but as I play go, I thought I would be more able to present it well. In addition, I think go better represents their open ended strategic battles. Here's some basic things about go, for those who know nothing about it:**

** Go (also Igo, Baduk and Weiqi) is a strategy game. There are two players, one placing white stone and another black, on a 19x19 grid. The goal is to surround territory, and once a stone is placed, it cannot be moved unless captured. To capture a stone, it must be surrounded at all (four, in the case of an individual stone) adjacent points. A standard sequence is also called a joseki, and is commonly used in the opening game. The result typically gives equal advantage to both players, and so should be used in coorelation to other stones on the board. The way in which stones are held is between the middle and index fingers, and if one does not, people usually think he or she is an amateur or plays only on the internet. Komi is a set amount given to the player who plays white at the end of the game, to compensate for playing second. Jigo is a term meaning tie. Usually, komi is either 6.5 or 7.5 in order to prevent jigo, but it is vital for my story. I didn't translate that term like I did others because it was less effective as "tie."**

**Thank you for reading, and please review if you wish!**

* * *

"I think you know otherwise, Light-kun." L stopped biting his thumb for a moment to take a sip of his sugar saturated tea. Light grimaced at the near empty sugar bowl as L sat the cup down and placed a piece on the board.

"It doesn't make sense that I could have lost. Kira can't lose," Light retorted, glancing at the sky, then playing a white stone, starting a standard sequence.

L tilted his head. "There was always at least 46 chance that you would get caught. Even if it became less as Kira's presence became more defined…. The trend was asymptotic." Pa-chi.

"And do you really believe everything can be predicted by such formulaic probabilities?" Light smirked. "I beat you, didn't I? If such a thing were predictable, then why are you here now?" He went off sequence, playing a space away from his last stone instead of connecting.

L wide eyed gaze met Light's. "And if you had not lost, why would you be here? It was expected… though for it to be your Shinigami…"

"Was your defeat expected? Certainly not." Light folded his hands on his lap with self satisfaction.

Considering, L rolled a black stone between his thumb and forefinger. "Light-kun… you are overconfident." The stone found a place on the board, cutting the stones apart.

Light smirked. "A sacrifice? For what, your corrupted sense of justice? If I had remained god, the world would be a better place. Look at it now. How can you say you prefer this anarchy?" He placed his stone sharply, releasing from between his index and middle fingers with practiced ease, netting the throw in instead of attaching.

L bit the tip of his thumb, large eyes flickering through the possibilities. "You are not a god. Your DNA is 99.8 identical to mine." He attacked at the corner with a soft placement of a black stone.

Light stared distastefully at the simian-like man, irritated that L shared his species, much less a comparable IQ level. "A god is whoever has the power to make themselves such." Pa-chi. "Any more theological explanation is imbecilic."

L's lips curled into a smile. "And you, Light-kun, lost." His hand didn't reach into the bowl of stones, but to his fork, to take a bite of cake.

"You lost to me. To whom did I lose?" Light's piercing glare appeared to be mocking the man who was slouched in the chair across from him.

Swallowing deliberately, L slowly replied, "Me."

Light's gaze didn't change. "I am no idiot," his voice said coolly. "I killed you. _You_ lost."

L stood up, arching his back as he stretched. "Rem killed me, just as Ryuk killed you. The Shinigami. _Gods_ of death."

Bridging the logic gap, Light sent back, "Near is not you. Whatever title he may be taking now."

L smiled playfully, placing a stone in a rather passive area. "If I were Near, I could claim the win, then?"

Playing back aggressively, a resounding Pa-chi echoed. "Near didn't kill me either. His game… he could not have played it without Mello."

"You didn't see that coming, Light-kun, and yet you hold yourself on such a high plane?" L dropped a stone into place. "Near and Mello are my heirs, even if they don't have the same deductive reasoning as me." There was no boasting in his voice.

Light counted the board as they moved into endgame. In such a close game, it was hard to tell who was winning, although he was confident he would achieve victory. "I still could not have lost to them. Mikami, yes. His mistake brought him down. Misa… she was captured easily by all three of you. But me? I am Kira."

"Not any longer, Light-kun." He paused. "You play as if you have already won."

Light smirked. "Have you seen the board? Can you read ahead? You play like a pro, but you think like an amateur." He played an endgame move to earn himself six points.

L played a black stone in the midst of a white group. Light cut off a quick intake of air. The former admonished, "Calculations must be adjusted."

Grudgingly, Light threw in a stone to give himself initiative when the sequence was over. However, with a scathing glare, Light crossed his arms. "It's a sad day when the great detective L must sacrifice so much, and not even for a win."

The sequence, played out, led to a dual life because of the two thrown in stones. L smiled. "You didn't win."

Light didn't look up or change his voice. "I didn't lose."

Building up speed, stones were placed, following through the most ideal endgame sequence. L bit his opposite thumb while casually placing stones with his thumb and index finger. Light sat up straight, his placement technique dan level. Komi was seven points to white.

As they bowed, mutually, they had no need to count. The stones were moved to form more aesthetic squares and, with gritted teeth and blank gazes, they made eye contact.

"Jigo."


End file.
